


After Some Things Have Happened

by Gnosya108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnosya108/pseuds/Gnosya108
Summary: You and Riko have a talk as the first years and Chika play with fireworks





	After Some Things Have Happened

“Do you think everything will be okay?” You asked.

“Will anything?” Riko said. Chika was ahead of them, lighting fireworks on the beach with the first years. Sparkles of lights swam in the darkness. In the darkness above, bright explosions that spread, the sparkles swimming out from the center then fading into nothingness. In the darkness ahead, sparkles on the tips of sparklers, fainter and meeker, small little things.

“I was hoping you’d have an answer,” said You. She couldn’t see Riko’s face in the darkness. They were too far from the lights of the fireworks. All there were were the faint outlines that the darkness let be seen, and the tones of their voices.

“I was never the one that had any. I was the one that always had to find out.”

“I think you’re a little hard on yourself.”

“Can you look at the---” Ruby screamed and ran after a loud bang sounded. Riko and You could hear Yoshiko’s voice, though the words weren’t distinct, sounding guilty and apologetic. Ruby hadn’t ran far, and found her way back by the lights of the fireworks.

“What was I saying?” asked Riko.

“Something. I think you were about to be hard on yourself.”

Neither of them said anything for a bit.

“Things will be as they are,” said Riko. “We have to live with them.”

“I don’t know, living doesn’t sound the greatest when you say it like that, does it?” You felt a hand touching the side of her leg, then jabbing her in her side.

“Sorry. I’m reaching for your hand.”

“Right.” You reached out to Riko. Minutes of grappling blindly in the darkness, and their hands came together, held each other tight. You sighed under the moonlight, under a firework that burned up in the sky in shades of blue and green.

“You?” asked Riko.

“Yes?”

“I don’t know what we’re gonna do.” She wasn’t particularly afraid; there wasn’t anything to be afraid of, really. The future would come whether they wanted it to or not. They’d go to separate places, see each other less often. At least, thought Riko, we won’t be as far apart as the third years are from each other.

“We’re stuck, aren’t we? We're gonna have to say goodbye. To someone, at least,” said You. Riko watched Ruby and Hanamaru chase after Ruby.

“We don’t have a choice.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“If I can be selfish, don’t leave.”

“That’s the thing I least want to do,” said Riko.

A flashlight shined around them, then at them, the light pointing in their faces. They heard someone running towards them. “Don’t point it right at our faces,” yelled Riko. The footsteps came closer, and Chika held out her arm into the flashlight’s beam. The skin had scabbed from a light burn. It wasn’t anything serious, really. “What happened?”

“I put my hand into hot ash.”

“Geez, Chika,” said You.

“Riko, my family’s not home. Can we go to your place to get some bandages?” Riko stood up, pulling You up with her.

“C’mon you two. Let’s go.”

In the background, the lights flying to up above, the inaudibly distant sizzles and screams of the fireworks.


End file.
